


Protection

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Full Moon Ficlet, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles hated that he had lost everyone who mattered to him all because he dared not to let Donovan kill him. This is the changed aftermath of that.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756846
Comments: 20
Kudos: 404
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #387: React





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Season 5 (2012)  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything. Goes AU sometime in Season 4  
>  **Notes** : One-Shot for Full Moon Ficlet. No more will be written for this. Quote taken from Avengers.   
> **Beta** : Grammarly

"So," a voice said from behind Stiles.

Stiles turned around, grabbing the baseball bat that was sitting beside him on the picnic table. The man grabbed the bat as Stiles swung it at his head. He took in the face of the man, so changed after a short time away.

"Jackson?" Stiles asked.

"Stilinski," Jackson said with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Danny called and told me about a few rumors he heard about what's happening here. I came back. What about you? Why are you here?"

"Gotta study somewhere. Home is a revolving door of idiots who won't leave me alone, so I come here."

"Well, you are coming with me. We are going to the police station."

"Nope. Nope. Nope."

"Yup, yup, yup." Jackson reached out and pulled Stiles up with a hand on the back of his neck. "Get his shit."

"What?" Stiles tried to turn to look at whoever it was, but he wasn't able to with Jackson's hold on him. "I'll scream."

"Go ahead. That'll get the cops on us quicker."

"You are an asshole," Stiles said.

"Yes, I am. I'm a big fucking asshole. You need to remember that." Jackson shoved Stiles toward a very nice SUV, and Stiles pushed off the door and turned around. He saw someone still packing up his stuff. He watched the man putting things in the correct order.

"Danny pushed me toward him. Or well pushed him to me in London. He needed to get out of here."

"Oh my God," Stiles said as Ethan turned around to face him after he was done putting all of Stiles' stuff in the correct order. "What the hell is happening?"

"Intervention," Ethan said as he walked toward them. He opened the back seat door and settled Stiles' backpack inside and then the bat. "Get in."

"Sure." Stiles slipped inside and debated how far he could make it if he used the bat to knock them out and make a run for it. Those two being together was like the end of the world. He wondered what the hell they were doing going to the station. He didn't want to. He really didn't want to see his father at the moment.

Stiles reached for his bat, and Jackson growled, and he dropped his hand. Stiles dropped his head down and looked at his hands. He could still see the blood from the death that he had caused even though it had never gotten on his hands.

The drive was shorter than Stiles wanted it to be. He saw a few other vehicles outside of the station. It was a lot for as late at night as it was. He looked at the two wolves in the front seat and sighed before getting out of there.

The door to the station opened, and there was Parrish. He smiled at Stiles. Behind him was Danny, who had moved out of the area at the end of the fall half of their junior year. Stiles had never faulted him for getting the hell out of there. Yet he was back, with Jackson and Ethan. They had all got out of Beacon Hills.

"No one else is here. Your father got them all out of here," Parrish said.

"Okay." Stiles had no clue what was going on.

"Did you know that the library had full camera coverage because of the construction?" Danny asked.

Stiles stopped moving, and he looked at Danny. One of the other two moved him, bodily toward his father's office. Inside of there was Derek. Stiles was pretty sure that his heart stopped at that. Derek looked at him, worried.

"Jackson, let him go."

"He was freaking out. You are the only one that can deal with him when he's freaking out." Jackson shoved Stiles so hard that he nearly fell into Derek's lap. Hands stopped him, and he found it was Ethan. Ethan settled him down onto the couch just inside the door.

"Stiles, calm down. Don't pass out," Stiles' father said.

Stiles looked up at him and frowned. He could see his father's computer screen turned to where they could all see it.

"Tell us," Derek said. 

Stiles shook his head. He closed his eyes as the playback started; there was sound. He heard the words that Donovan said to him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and didn't need to look to know that it was Derek who was sitting beside him now, a solid rock beside him. He heard the pipes hitting and then the death of Donovan. He waited and heard his call to the cops and then him as he left. He then heard other noises and looked up. Theo moved the body along with the help of something that was like out of one of his nightmares. One of the Dread Doctors.

"What?" Stiles asked. He moved closer and looked at the screen as he rewound it and saw them moving the body again.

"That's clearly an accidental death. You were reaching up, and the pipes fell. No one would charge you for that. You even called it in. We don't know what you did after that as the other cameras don't catch you. My report is going to state that you waited, but the cops showed up and found no body. I'm sure that we can play with the Halloween costume angle on the body going missing. The cop left after, and then you called Parrish to come to you. He's been working this alone since then. Do you agree?"

Stiles nodded his head.

"Good. You are not to go anywhere without either Derek, Jackson, Ethan, or Peter."

"Peter?" Stiles asked. He looked at Derek and raised an eyebrow.

"Peter is the one that called me," Danny said.

Stiles turned to look at Danny, who was looking a bit sheepish. "Seriously?"

"He was there the night that Scott accused you of murder. He heard it, and while Peter is very morally ambiguous, he knows that you would never kill without reason. So he called Danny and then me. I started to head back then. You would burn the world down for those you have in your inner circle, but you don't go after those who don't deserve it."

"That's why you came back?" Stiles asked.

"I thought you were safe. I thought that after the Nogitsune that the Pack would actually take care of you. I was wrong." Derek looked like he deeply regretted leaving.

Stiles had never been upset about it. He understood. Derek wanted to take down Kate and get her out of the world.

"The only good thing on this was that as soon as Derek got back here, he told me everything that he had learned about Kate so far, and I called Rafe."

Stiles felt his heart stutter at that. While the two of them had kind of repaired the friendship, both of them hating that the other dipped into alcohol and being assholes about it. Stiles hadn't been aware that they were that close.

"Yeah, Rafe kind of takes someone like Kate hiding as an FBI agent and using it to attack someone who has never hurt anyone a bad way. He's already worked on the whole thing and exposed her. She's being hunted by the FBI, and she had nowhere to go. I had her fingerprints here, but I wasn't aware that she was alive and able to do that. I never had her prints put in the system since she died. I did a search for them, but there were no other crimes attached to them. We also dug up the casket and found it was laid with rocks. That was Lahey ran the place, and we had abuse heaped on him after his death at the hands of Matt Daehler, so now every single body buried in the cemetery is being looked at. It's a hell of a bit of work, but it's going well."

"You told him about the Supernatural?"

"I told Derek to go to him and tell him. Derek shifted in front of him and told him about his history, including what Kate had been doing recently to go after him. They found a safe house of hers and how she was planning on framing him for mass murder. So things are at least looking up on that. I don't think I want to be here at all after all of that."

"No, shit. So I can't leave the side of a werewolf. What else?"

"Jackson's enrolling in school here again, as well as Danny. They will both start with you tomorrow. You will be put into a class with one of them, and I've already talked to the Principal about it. He fully agreed. You and they were already in a lot of classes together before this."

Stiles nodded his head. He had no clue what the hell was going on, but he really didn't like it. "Where's Peter?"

"Tailing that piece of shit," Noah said.

Stiles wasn't sure which piece of shit.

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"The body was gone, and then I was freaking out. I didn't want to go to Eichen again, and I was afraid." Stiles started to tap his fingers, counting. It would be his brain going to this in a dream, everyone coming to save him. He counted and then counted again. Ten. He had ten digits on his hands.

A hand on his face had Stiles looking up. It was Derek crouched in front of him.

"You smell exhausted," Derek said.

"The Pack has been at turns ignoring him and then also demanding that he research stuff," Parrish said from the door behind Stiles. "Also, they beat me to cleaning up the body, Sir. I kind of remember that."

Stiles turned to look at Parrish.

"Hellhound," Derek said.

"Really? Wow. Damn. Okay. So what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to look into Theo better, go off of what you already have. I plan on having his father looked at to figure out when his arm was broken so that we can deal with the whole signature thing. I already have him tampering with a body."

"Let's get you home," Derek said.

"Eh, your loft or something. Even Peter's place might be better."

"No one knows where Peter lives," Derek pointed out.

"I do," Stiles said. He felt all of the eyes in the room turn to him. He shrugged. "Creeperwolf is good, but I saw his keys once. I knew the key looked like that. It's that swanky set of high rises on the north side of town. The ones that you have to basically give up an arm and a firstborn to be able to live there. Security is tight. I know which apartment it is because I was watching one night when he was doing yoga."

"So we can set up there. Though I don't know how we are going to get in."

Stiles felt the blush rising up on his cheeks at that.

"Really, Stiles?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, Daddio. He's got the good books, and there might be a day where I need them. He's the one that found the stuff on Kate that almost had us catching her in Mexico."

Things had been so weird from the moment that Peter had come to Stiles and his father about Kate and what she was doing and how she had taken Derek. Everything felt weird since then, especially the dynamic between Scott and Stiles.

"Theo tried to talk to me today about something, but I put him off and had him talk to Parrish. Theo tried to claim that he had killed Donovan in self-defense. I have the statement here and then Theo and the body evidence. Stiles, I'm serious. You don't go anywhere without one of them. I'd be happier if it was more than one, but I know it's not possible at school."

"I'll drive them to and from school every day," Derek said.

"Or Peter," Parrish said.

Stiles wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but he figured that it was better than him being as alone as he was.

"Let's go, Stilinski, before the smell you turns my stomach."

Stiles groaned and stood up, Derek standing with him. Derek's face was soft as he looked at Stiles, reaching out to clasp the side of his face. Stiles closed his eyes and soaked it up.

* * *

The sound of yelling woke up Stiles. He rolled over in the bed and groaned when he found that his werewolf bodyguard wasn't in bed with him. He really missed his heater. Stiles sat up and rubbed as his eyes, grabbing the shirt that was lying on the side of the bed. It was Derek's sleep shirt, but Stiles didn't care. He wanted the yelling to stop. Shit had gone to shit the night before, and it was only Peter being creepy and stalkerish to the man he was fucking that stopped Gerard Argent from being cured.

Stiles hadn't even been aware that he was alive. It had ended with Parrish shooting the man. As far as Stiles knew he was still in the neighboring county dealing with an off duty cop shooting a man who had been running at him with black goo coming out of every single orifice.

Chris wasn't going to be pleased with Peter when it was all figured out, but at least for now, Chris wasn't running around trying to cure his father. Stiles was pretty sure the two of them were into BDSM, so he didn't think Chris was gonna be able to sit down for days.

"He should have come to me!" Scott yelled.

"Because you believe him and trust him in all things, right?" Lydia asked.

Stiles raised his eyebrows at the fact that Lydia was there. She was willingly in Peter's apartment.

"He doesn't trust anyone!" Scott yelled again.

"He makes people earn trust instead of trusting them right off the bat and then having them turn on them. Kind of like Theo."

"Theo has done nothing. It's not like he could have known that Stiles killed the guy in self-defense."

"Did you even ask him what happened?" Lydia asked.

Stiles stayed in the doorway and looked at the side of Scott's face. He looked pissed off. It was only Lydia, Peter, and Derek that Stiles could see. A swish of fabric had Stiles looking to the side to see Danny, Ethan, and Jackson coming out of the room they had taken over in Peter's apartment. Derek and Stiles stayed in one room and Peter in his own. Chris was still out, but he would be back, and Peter would probably keep him in the damned room for a whole day. Stiles hadn't figured out what kind of truly kinky shit the two of them got into, but it made him wonder about what kinds of urges Chris never saw sated by his now-dead wife.

"Theo told me what happened, and when I confronted Stiles. He never told me any different."

"Yeah, but how did you know what he actually did? I mean, Theo has also given a statement to the cops that he is the one that killed Donovan in self-defense. So I mean, which lie are you going to get bent out of shape about?"

"He's just covering for Stiles! Theo is a good guy!"

Lydia laughed. It was high pitched, and wow did it seem like she thought Scott was the stupidest man alive. "You always believe the best in everyone, except for Stiles. Every one gets second chances with you. I loved Aiden, but I never forgot what he did because the Alpha Pack made him. It might have been Derek's claws that killed Boyd, but it was their hands that forced it. They both redeemed themselves. But Stiles didn't get that chance, why not?"

Scott said nothing. He looked at Lydia and then at Derek and then finally opened his mouth. "He killed a lot of people."

"Nope, the Nogitsune did that. Just like Daehler and Gerard are the reason a lot of other people are dead. You can't blame something else for taking control of Stiles' body and killing with it and then, on the other hand, not do the same when it was Jackson as the Kanima. They are exactly the same situation. Jackson knew something was up and never did anything about it. Stiles at least admitted when he started to realize that he was doing weird things. The nightmares, your father finding him in the woods when he was in that fugue state and thought he was locked in a room somewhere."

"Hear, hear," Jackson said as he strode into the living room. Ethan slipped into the spot in front of Stiles so that no one could see him. Danny stayed with Ethan as well.

"Jackson, what are you doing here?" Scott asked. He looked a lot worried. Stiles could just see his face over Ethan's shoulder.

"Danny told me about what happened to Stilinski with the Nogitsune, and then when he found out you had abandoned him."

"I didn't-" Scott stopped when Jackson growled.

"I'm half tempted to give you the venom and then let Stiles rant and rave at you until it wears off. He'll enjoy it though he might enjoy it too much. Now, get the hell out."

"Not until they tell me where Stiles is."

"So you can yell at him more for protecting himself?" Derek asked.

"He wasn't!"

"What do you call running from a man who said he was going to eat his legs? Who had already attacked him and had him bleeding? Have you ever asked Theo happened? Or did you just go off of his words? You like to blame people for shit that is not their fault. That would be like me asking someone to go for a meal, and then them getting food poisoning. It's a fucking accident. You can't keep blaming Stiles for you getting bit. He didn't know it was going to happen!" Derek was yelling at the end of it.

Stiles wanted to go to him, pull him back to the bedroom, shut the door, and lock everything away.

The door to the apartment opened, and it was Peter and Chris who came in. Chris looked shocked to see Scott there, but Peter's face looked like he was disgusted.

"Chris, go check on Stiles, please. I'm sure that he was woken up by the yelling."

"What are you doing with him?" Scott demanded.

Chris just looked at Scott and then headed toward where Ethan was. Stiles moved back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. He looked up as Chris entered the room.

"How do you feel?" Chris asked.

"Just fine. I need more sleep, and my heater went away. Make it come back." Stiles knew that he sounded petulant, but it was all for show at this point in time.

Chris laughed, and he turned. Stiles saw Derek entering the room. He was shirtless, which was a given considering that Stiles was wearing his shirt.

"Sorry, we woke you. He followed Lydia here. Theo tried to attack her, and Chris and Peter stopped him. She's gonna stay with us as well. Peter's got a pull-out couch."

"Or she can kick one of the three out of the other bed and sleep there. I've seen Jackson, Danny, and Lydia asleep in the same bed before. Danny's little brother shared that one the one page for our class. It was kind of adorable. Where's Dad?"

"He's dealing with the shooting of Gerard."

There was a sound like a choke, and then Ethan and Danny were standing in front of the door to the room Stiles was in.

"What do you mean shooting of Gerard?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, he was alive," Stiles said. He could see Scott's head above the other two guys' shoulders.

"Yeah, I knew that. Do you mean he's not?" Scott asked.

"You knew he was alive?" Stiles stood up, pushing both Derek and Chris away from him. "How long?"

"How long what?" Scott asked.

"How long have you known that he was alive?" Stiles could feel his body shaking. He was on his way toward a panic attack.

"Since the Alpha Pack. He had the information that I needed, and Allison took me to see him."

"You..." Stiles couldn't breathe. He tried to find the bed again but missed, hitting the floor.

"Get him out of here," Derek growled, and then he was picking Stiles up.

Stiles heard the bedroom door shut as Derek settled him onto the bed in his lap. Stiles moved until his face was buried in Derek's neck.

"Why is he so scared of Gerard?" someone asked.

"Oh, none of you knew that Gerard beat the shit out of him after that game? He's why Stiles went missing. By the time that I tracked down Stiles, he had already been released from there. It was a message to Scott I assume that Scott never got the message. He was too wrapped up in Allison. Scott never seems to see anything that isn't inside of the pussy of whoever he's fucking."

Even without the words, Stiles would have known that it was Peter anywhere.

"Why were you looking for him?"

"Everyone was looking for him. It was a horrible time, and I was afraid that Stiles was dead somewhere. He never would have left like that after scoring the goals. Anyone who believed Scott on that was an idiot."

Stiles tried to calm his breathing, but it wasn't working. He pushed away the sounds of everyone talking and focused on Derek's breathing. Derek was breathing deep but slow, and Stiles found that he could match it easily.

"What do you see?" Derek asked.

Stiles looked around.

"Danny, books, Ethan, basketball, and Jackass."

"Hey!" Jackson said.

Stiles laughed, and it pulled him out of the rest of his panic attack.

"Well, you do act like a jackass a lot. I'm not shocked it's a nickname he's given you." Danny was laughing as he said it.

"I'm tired. Make them all go away." Stiles curled into Derek more.

"Sure thing. Holler if you need us," Ethan said.

There was the sound of feet on the floor and then the door opening and shutting.

"You never told anyone."

"I thought he was dead. I didn't think he would be able to come after me again. I told Scott about Gerard sending a message through me, but I guess like a lot of other things, it went in one ear and out the other."

Derek tensed and then, after another minute, relaxed.

"They finally threw Scott out. Let's get you down under the covers."

"Yes," Stiles said. He let Derek move him around. Things between them were good. They hadn't talked about much yet with everything going on, but the boners they were both waking up with and the kisses shared as they fell asleep or woke up were just good enough that Stiles didn't feel like he had nothing to look forward to.

Derek had stopped him the one time he wanted to talk about it, telling him that when they had the Dread Doctors figured out and everything over with, they would talk. Stiles was okay with everything that was going on at the moment, as it came to protecting him.

Stiles sat with Jackson, Danny, and Ethan, even though Ethan wasn't the age to actually be in high school anymore. He faked everything he needed to make sure that Stiles had backup. Once the Dread Doctors were dealt with, Stiles debated doing something to get out of high school early or just doing online classes so that he didn't have to deal with Scott and his purity squad. Peter had taken to calling them the purity police, but Stiles liked squad better.

"Come here," Derek said, and he pulled Stiles in closer.

Stiles let Derek move him how he wanted, and by the time that Derek was happy, Stiles was wrapped in his arms, and his legs were thrown over Stiles'.

"How come we've never celebrated a birthday for you?" Derek asked.

"Well, the first one after you rolled back into town was the same day as the lacrosse game where Gerard kidnapped me. Dad had a small thing planned, and then everything kind of went to hell. Then this year, we were dealing with the stupid Dead Pool and Kate and her crazy bone things. I brought it up once, but Scott kind of yelled at me that it was no time to worry about my birthday. So Dad and I went out to eat together, then he took me to buy a lottery ticket."

"Lottery ticket...you mean you are already eighteen?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, Dude. I mean, I was held back a year after I failed it the year mom died. That's who I became friends with Scott. I wasn't...school started too soon after mom died and then I just didn't care. I passed the tests and stuff, but I didn't turn in a lick of homework in the first half of the year. Then I was doing well with homework, but the panic attacks and sleepwalking just got worse. We finally found a therapist that could deal with ADHD me and not kill me when the school year ended, so I was better equipped to repeat the year, and I met Scott."

"I didn't know that. That you were older than the rest."

"Yeah, Lydia too. She took a year off after sixth grade and before she started seventh. I was kind of happy she was in my grade again. Though she didn't as it meant she had competition for highest grade again."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did she take a year off?"

"Oh, it was some math thing. I don't really remember much about it. It's why she was driving early. Jackson had a few issues the year that he found out he was adopted and got held back. It's part of why I think Jackson had so many issues as the Kanima, it was never all dealt with." 

"Huh, I never knew that you three were older than the others."

"Yeah. Allison was older as well."

"That one I knew. I knew with the traveling she got held back one year. I heard Chris talking about it once."

"So is that what's been keeping you from you know...doing this?" Stiles asked.

"That was part of it, but the rest was me wanting this all done before we did anything. It's Beacon Hills, and things will always come up, but this is a little different than the monster of the week."

"Yeah, this is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for."

Stiles laughed when Derek snorted into his neck."

"You've watched that too many times," Derek said.

"Nope. Just as many times as needed. Dude, I saw it so many times in theaters."

"I can imagine."

"I can't wait for it to come out on DVD so I can make dad watch it. He refused to go into the crowds to see it. Though we could go on a date to see it."

"You mean, watch it in your living room?"

"No, no, dude. It's being re-released in theaters for the week of Labor Day. We could get popcorn and drinks and sit in the back, and I can make you roll your eyes so hard that you see your own brain."

Derek laughed again and tipped his head down to where he was rubbing his nose on Stiles' shoulder and neck. "You look good wearing my shirt." Derek pushed his arm down to where he had it wrapped around Stiles' stomach instead of just below his rib cage. "We can do that as long as it's a Friday or Saturday night, and it's the last showing. Fewer people."

"Sure thing. I'll-" Stile stopped and reached up to grab his phone from the nightstand. The local theater had already released its showtimes, and Stiles could get the tickets online. He tapped it all out and held it up to show Derek. Derek hummed and took the phone from him. "Hey!"

"Shut up," Derek said. He held the phone out so he could type with both of his hands and showed Stiles him entering in his credit card number. When he finished it out, he let the phone drop and wrapped his arms around Stiles again. "Now, it's paid for."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Stiles, I don't mind. You don't have a job because your father wants you to focus on school. I know you get an allowance, but you do remember that I had a lot of money, right? I can pay for dates. When you have a job, years from now, you can pay for things as well. But only then."

"Okay," Stiles said. He could live with that. He knew that Derek had money, and he had a job now that he did online. Stiles wasn't sure what that job was. He hadn't really asked in a while. Derek could do it from anywhere and didn't have to settle in and visit an office. Everything was done online, including meetings. 

"So what exactly do you want to do after the movie? I know you are going to be hungry as well. Even if you eat before we go, you are going to be hungry afterward. I remember Scott griping about that."

"I'm a growing boy," Stiles said. He pouted as he wiggled a little. Derek's hold on him had relaxed a little. Derek tightened his arms and rubbed his bearded chin on Stiles' neck, giving him a little beard burn there. It made Stiles moan a little. "If you don't want something else to happen, you had better stop that." 

"What do you want?"

"Nothing more than what you are willing to give, Derek. I mean that." 

"I'd give you the world. Tell me what you want, and I'll tell you if I can do it."

"Rub off on my ass while you get me off with your hand?" Stiles asked. 

"I can do that. Get your pants down."

Stiles wiggled a little and then pushed his sleep pants down to where they were under his ass and balls. He wasn't sure what Derek was going to do, but this was good enough for him. He wanted it to feel connected to someone. He grabbed Derek's hand, where it settled across his chest. It kept the arm where it was as Derek's other hand teased at his stomach and then thighs without going toward his dick.

"Yes?" Derek asked.

"Green, so fucking green," Stiles said.

Derek laughed, and his hand cupped Stiles' balls before finally palming his cock. 

"Lube?"

"I don't have any in here."

"I do. Get it. Drawer under where you put your phone." 

Stiles moved to get it. He heard Derek make a sound as Stiles' foot connected with his shin. Stiles cried out in triumph as he grabbed the small tube. It lasted only a second before he was being pulled back into Derek's arms. Derek pushed one of his legs between Stiles' trapping him even more. 

"Get my hand wet," Derek ordered. 

Stiles ripped open the lid, nearly taking it off before he poured out some into Derek's hand. Derek immediately wrapped it around Stiles' cock, stroking firmly down and then up again. Stiles couldn't control his hips as they bucked into the tight and wet heat that Derek's hand made. "Shit. Fuck. Keep doing that."

Derek nipped at Stiles' neck and the skin on his shoulder as the shirt left a lot of room to be had. He started to rut his cock into Stiles' back. It seemed while Stiles had been getting the lube, Derek had pushed down his sleep pants as well. Derek's cock felt warm against Stiles' flesh, hotter than even Stiles' skin felt, and it felt hot. 

Stiles ground back into Derek and then rocked back forward into his hand. It felt good. 

"You smelled so good before, but this..." Derek buried his nose in the skin of Stiles' neck. "I could get high off of this scent."

Derek added a twist to his stroke and used his legs to hold Stiles still. It was good. Being held like he was. Stiles loved it. He didn't fight out of the hold at all but just relished in the feel of Derek holding him and his hand wrapped around his cock. Stroking in a sure and firm way. It didn't take long for Derek to come at Stiles' back, the warm release spreading as Derek jerked his hips, and his hand stuttered as it stroked. The tang of Derek's release has Stiles inhaling deep before Derek finally got enough wits to finish him off. 

Stiles came with a gasp and gripped the arm around his chest so tight that Stiles was sure that for a few seconds, there were bruises there. He grinned and turned his head to press a kiss into Derek's skin that he could reach. Derek moved, letting Stiles' body fall onto it's back, and he braced himself above him. Derek looked happy. His eyes were clearer than Stiles had seen them in a long time. He ducked down and kissed Stiles. Stiles touched everything that he could as Derek kissed him. He swept his hands down his back and then down to cup his ass cheeks. They were just as firm as Stiles had always thought they would be. He pulled Derek closer to him and moaned as he felt his cock give a jerk at the feel of it touching Derek's. He knew that he was still young enough that it wasn't impossible for him to get hard again, but he was shocked that Derek felt like he was getting hard. 

"You got the bed messy," Stiles said as he realized that the wet spot under him was from where Derek had come on him and then put him on his back.

"Smells like us," Derek said. His eyes flashed, and Stiles could tell that he was hanging on by a thread. Stiles tipped his head to the side, showing off his neck, and Derek's eyes flashed even brighter, and his fangs came down. Stiles felt the hint of those fangs on his skin, but Derek didn't bite. 

"They are going to kill us for making them listen to this."

"Eh, soundproofed. Peter knows how to make sure he doesn't hear things that he shouldn't. This room and his room are. The other rooms are not. That's why he had me in here. He figured that I wouldn't be able to last. Though I think that he knew something that I didn't."

"Meaning me being legal," Stiles said. 

"Yes," Derek whispered against the skin of Stiles' neck. It felt good. Like really fucking good.

Stiles loved the feel of teeth on his skin and the hint of a beard. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek, bringing their soft cocks into more contact, and Derek chuckled before starting to suck a bruise into his skin. Stiles scratched his fingers up Derek's back before gripped the back of his head and pulling his head up to where they could kiss. Stiles set up a gentle roll of his hips so that they were rubbing together, and Derek lowered himself down to make it more than it was. Stiles felt his cock hardening. They were going to need to clean up everything so much before they slept.

The second orgasm for each of them was slower, gentler, but no less perfect than the one before. Stiles couldn't help the yawn that came out of him. He groaned and stretched, feeling Derek's body still on his in all the good ways. 

Derek sat up and tugged at Stiles' shirt. Stiles leaned up so Derek could remove it. He used it to clean them up, including Stiles' back and the bed there and where Stiles had come on it.

"Really? You aren't going to go and get a wet rag?" Stiles asked. He could see the look in Derek's eye that proclaimed him an idiot, and he manhandled Stiles onto his side where they were both not in a wet spot, and he covered them up. Derek was aggressively cuddling Stiles, and Stiles just smiled as he closed his eyes. He figured that the scent of them mixed like they had to be was what Derek was looking for. He was sure that they would get yelled at when they opened the door in the morning. Stiles kind of liked it though, that Derek liked the scent of them. Yeah, they were going to ripe in the morning before they showered, but Stiles could live with that.

* * *

Stiles jogged up the stairs that would take him to the first class of the day of his internship for the summer. He was looking forward to it and every year that he did it until he graduated from college. He was glad that Scott's Dad got him into it, despite the guy being an asshole to Scott, Stiles could understand the man freaking out like he had after hurting Scott. It was a gross overreaction, but it wasn't the worst thing that Rafe could have done. 

"And you are?"

"Stiles Stilinski," Stiles said and held out his hand to the woman who was standing inside the door. He grinned at her as she shook his hand. 

"I don't have a Stiles. I have a..." She looked down at the paperwork, and he could see her trying to say his name. 

"Yeah, Stiles is so much easier than Mieczysław," Stiles said as he dropped her hand. 

"Yes, that is much easier. I'll make a note. I'm filing in today, but your regular Agent will be back in a few days. Small emergency with a case he was working that had gone cold."

"And you are?"

"Agent Prentiss with the BAU."

"No, shit! That's awesome." Stiles looked around to see that no one else was there yet. "You guys worked with my dad this past spring."

"Sheriff Stilinski from Beacon Hills."

"Yes. He said you guys were great. I was with my boyfriend in New York while you guys helped with a case. I was so jealous when I got back and found out. I've wanted to meet the BAU, any of the teams, for years."

"He talked highly of you and said that you were aiming for the FBI when you graduated college. Wow me with this today, and maybe I can get you into Quantico one afternoon to meet my team." Prentiss gave Stiles a smile before she turned to look at the person who had come into the room behind him. 

Stiles walked away and found a seat that would give him the best sightline of the board and the TV that was on the wall. He pulled out his cell and texted his father that he got to meet Agent Prentiss. He got a thumbs up a few seconds later, which meant his father was working and couldn't really talk. Stiles set about getting his desk in order, his water bottle was full, and he was ready by the time that the rest of the class came in.

"So today we are going to talk about people who do bad things and are able to get under the radar. A short while ago, we had a woman who passed all background checks and got into the FBI. She went through all of the training and then started a manhunt for a man that she had previously tried to kill. Her death had been faked."

Stiles wasn't really shocked when an image of Kate Argent came up on the screen. He barely held in spitting out his water.

"Mister Stilinski, you look a little off. Are you okay?"

"Yes, Agent Prentiss. I'm fine. I just guess I never thought that the big case involving my boyfriend would be talked about the first day here."

"Your boyfriend is Derek Hale?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. He came to DC with me."

"Oh, really?" Prentiss had a grin on her face as she looked at him. "My boss has wanted to interview him but keeps getting the brush off. Maybe if you give the invitation. We can talk about that after class. I would love to hear your thoughts on all of this, though, so please, speak up when you have something to add."

"Are you going to talk about the fire?" Stiles asked.

"Yes. That's where it all starts."

Stiles nodded his head. He swallowed and looked down at his blank page. He didn't think he would be adding much to it at all. 

Derek's reaction to this was going to be fucking epic. He would blush and probably agree to talk to the BAU if Stiles went with him. It would probably mean an extra blow job or two here and there and night where Stiles went to sleep with Derek's release all over him, but Stiles could live with that. 

All of this had happened because Stiles and his father couldn't live with the fact that Kate had kept on gunning for Derek. He wondered what else they would do to protect the Hales.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. 
> 
> Check out my two Quantum Bang fics that went live this June.  
> Teen Wolf's [Fail. Try Again. Fail Better.](http://quantumbang.org/fail-try-again-fail-better-by-darkjediqueen/)   
> Criminal Minds' [The Ache for Something More](http://quantumbang.org/the-ache-for-something-more-by-darkjediqueen/).


End file.
